


Ghost Of You || Traducción.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Peter Parker sabía que no era normal. Él vio cosas: cosas que no estaban allí, que nadie más podía ver. Solía hablar y sentir cosas que nadie más entendía hasta que lo rechazaba todo, alejaba los espíritus de sus únicos amigos y sus padres muertos. Ahora que el tío Ben murió, él y la tía May se ven obligados a trasladarse a una nueva ciudad a un hogar que puedan costear, y en esta casa de apariencia inocente se esconden secretos que Peter hubiera preferido guardar enterrados. Uno de esos secretos yace escondido en una biblioteca polvorienta: una máquina de escribir autodidacta.





	Ghost Of You || Traducción.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132839) by [Mid_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare). 



> Aclaraciones:  
> \- Historia que no es mía, solo la traduzco al español.   
> \- Tengo permiso del autor original.  
> \- No veran Smut aquí chicas solo ternura y amor.  
> \- Pongo todos los derechos reservados de la traducción, y porque es importante recalcar que el chico que escribió esto no quiere que se utilice el trabajo más que para la traducción misma.

**Nota del autor:**

_Inspirado por: https://marvelingmarvel.tumblr.com/post/174315869007/ghost-au-after-the-passing-of-a-loved-one-the_

_Vi el hermoso moodboard arriba, y sentí que tenía que escribir algo para eso. La historia dio algunos pequeños giros que inicialmente no estaba planeando, pero espero que aún disfruten. Esta es mi primera historia de Starker, la primera historia de Marvel en general, por lo que cualquier comentario sería muy apreciado._

**Resumen:**

_Peter Parker sabía que no era normal. Él vio cosas: cosas que no estaban allí, que nadie más podía ver. Solía hablar y sentir cosas que nadie más entendía hasta que lo rechazaba todo, alejaba los espíritus de sus únicos amigos y sus padres muertos. Ahora que el tío Ben murió, él y la tía May se ven obligados a trasladar las ciudades a un hogar que puedan costear, y en esta casa de apariencia inocente se esconden secretos que Peter hubiera preferido guardar enterrados. Uno de esos secretos yace escondido en una biblioteca polvorienta: una máquina de escribir autodidacta._

**Ghost Of You.**

La vida nunca fue fácil para aquellos que eran diferentes, Peter lo sabía de primera mano. Siempre ha sido un extraño, siempre un blanco para matones en la escuela. Sabía que no era  _normal_  , pero tardó unos años en aprender que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada respecto a las cosas anormales que podía ver. 

Si Peter fue honesto, ha podido ver fantasmas desde que era pequeño. Recordó que solía jugar con dos niños pequeños de su edad cuando era niño. Recordaba vívidamente al menor de los chicos; su sucia franja rubia cayendo frente a sus ojos azules, su sonrisa torcida, su cuerpo huesudo, incluso cómo sus pantalones cortos se sostenían con un par de tirantes desgastados sobre un botón de cuadros escoceses. El otro chico era un poco más difícil de recordar, pero si Peter lo intentaba lo suficiente, podía verlo: cabello castaño largo y ondulado, ojos azul grisáceos tormentosos, un brazo perdido. El moreno nunca hablaba tanto como su contrario, pero siempre se juntaban. Recordó claramente un momento en que Steven, el rubio, le había dicho que él y James nunca estaban separados.  _Somos almas gemelas._ Steven había dicho con una pequeña risita y una amplia y dentuda sonrisa. Peter no había entendido lo que esas palabras significaban en ese momento, solo que parecía que las almas gemelas nunca se separaban, y aunque Peter tenía que jugar con Steven y James, si no estaban visitando, a menudo estaba solo, pero sonrió feliz a su amigo antes de mirar a James, que estaba silenciosamente enfurruñado en la esquina, y darle una mirada dulce.  _Espero tener un alma gemela también,_  él había respondido. Steven asintió con la cabeza mientras James le daba una sonrisa, y después de eso, habían empezado a jugar nuevamente, olvidando por completo la platica anterior.

Incluso solía ser visitado por sus padres. Cuando intentaba dormir, a veces se sentaban al pie de la cama o acariciaban suavemente su cabello para ayudarlo a dormir. Recordó cómo los ojos de su madre coincidían con los suyos, y cómo su pelo largo y rizado solía rozarse contra él y ocasionar escalofríos en la piel y risas que salían de sus labios. Recordó las tiernas miradas de su padre hacia él y su madre. Él recordó sentirse en casa. Él recordó sentirse  _amado._

Nunca fue una cuestión de si su tía y tío lo amaban o no. Él  _sabe_  que lo hacen, que lo aprecian, pero era diferente cuando sus padres lo visitaron. May y Ben lo adoraban de una manera ligeramente diferente a como lo hacían su madre y su padre.

Pero también podía recordar claramente cuándo le contaría a May acerca de sus amigos, y cómo ella siempre se veía confundida antes de sonreír y decirle que se divirtiera y tuviera cuidado mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Solo empeoró cuando habló de sus padres. Una noche tuvo una pesadilla, y cuando May le preguntó por qué no había acudido a ella y a Ben, inocentemente le había dicho que  _mamá y papá estaban allí, y que lo habían ayudado a no tener miedo._ Parecía desconsolada, y esa noche ella y Ben se sentaron, trataron de explicarle que sus padres habían muerto, que no podían haber estado allí, y que Peter había llorado y tratado de explicarle que  _no. ¡Mamá y papá estaban allí!_ May solo se había roto en lágrimas. Fue ese caso lo que le hizo dejar de contarle sobre sus padres.  

Le tomó más tiempo aprender que los niños no eran tan amables como Steven y James. Solía contarles a sus compañeros de clase los espíritus que vería, sin darse cuenta de que no era normal que un niño viera a sus padres muertos o que tuviera compañeros de juego que  _no_  eran  _imaginarios, simplemente no podía verlos_. Pero a medida que crecía, las burlas empeoraron, y aunque a menudo pasaba las noches llorando en la almohada con su madre acariciando suavemente su cabello, sabía que esto tenía que parar.

Esa noche, entre lágrimas, les dijo a su madre y padre que no lo visitaran más, que se habían ido y que no podían estar allí, así que tenían que irse y dejarlo en  _paz_. Le dolía ver los ojos de su madre,  _tan_  parecidos a los suyos, llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de convencerlo de que estaba bien, de que no tenían que irse. Pero Peter fue inflexible. Luchó contra sus lágrimas aunque su corazón se estaba partiendo, y vio como sus padres se marchaban. Ellos nunca regresaron. James y Steven habían llegado la tarde siguiente, y les había dicho que ya no podían visitar más. Steven había estado a punto de llorar y trató de quedarse, pero James asintió, alejando a Steven con una última pequeña ola. Ellos nunca regresaron tampoco.

Pero eso fue el pasado. Peter había luchado contra la idea de los fantasmas, diciéndose a sí mismo que los fantasmas no eran reales y que todo lo que estaba viendo era un truco de la luz: solo veía pequeños destellos de rubia sucia, por lo que era bastante fácil fingir que era sol. así fue como a lo largo de los años, dejó de ver cosas, dejó de oír cosas, dejó de  _sentir_  cosas. 

No vio a otro fantasma durante años, y fue encantador, pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que llegar a su fin, ¿verdad? Una noche, mientras dormía, su sueño se transformó, y de repente su tío Ben apareció en la oscuridad de su mente, diciéndole que lo amaba, que estaba orgulloso de él, que lamentaba haberse ido y que esperaba que Peter lo ayudara a May a sobrellevar todo.

Se había despertado con un gran peso en el estómago, temblando, antes de arrojarse las mantas y salir rápidamente de la cama. Era claramente en el medio de la noche, pero podía oír el movimiento abajo, y su estómago se hundió hasta los pies. Una vez que estuvo abajo, vio a May en la mesa de la cocina, con la cabeza entre las manos y llorando a lágrima viva.

"¿Tía May?", Llamó en voz baja, caminando cautelosamente hacia ella. Ella lo miró, ahogándose en un sollozo antes de abrir sus brazos. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y la escuchó decir exactamente lo que temía. El tío Ben ya no estaba. Él había tenido un accidente automovilístico en su camino a casa. El otro conductor estaba borracho, y terminó empujando a Ben fuera de la carretera y directo a un árbol. Estaba muerto antes de que la ayuda llegara. Su  _fantasma_  había venido a él hace unos momentos para despedirse porque Peter no había podido hablar con él por teléfono antes, y el tío Ben sabía que Peter solía verlo.

Había llorado abiertamente en su hombro, y si él había sentido una mano cálida y familiar en su espalda cuando May se aferró a él en su propio dolor, no dijo nada. Tampoco dijo una palabra ya que esa presencia familiar finalmente los dejó.

 

 

Las próximas semanas fueron excepcionalmente difíciles. Tenían el velorio de Ben y luego el funeral, y eso, junto con la repentina pérdida de ingresos, dejó a May luchando por intentar pagar la casa. Él no estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que iban a tener que mudarse, y aunque era triste dejar la casa de su infancia, era lo mejor para ellos.

May terminó encontrando una casa de reparación que estaba a solo unas pocas ciudades, y dijo que había sido accesible y en realidad muy bonita. Había aceptado, aunque todavía no había visto su nuevo hogar, porque esta era la primera vez que May sonreía desde la muerte del tío Ben.

Él la ayudó a empacar toda su vida, poniendo todo lo que pudo en la destartalada camioneta pick-up de Ben y en la camioneta de May. Uno de los amigos de Ben condujo la camioneta mientras Peter y May se quedaban en el estrecho automóvil, y aunque ambos estaban llenos, iban a tener que hacer otro viaje.

Le tomó unos veinte minutos conducir hasta el lugar, y cuando Peter lo vio, pudo entender por qué a May le gustaba. Se parecía un viejo castillo, y Peter se encontró sonriendo al verlo. "¿Te gusta?", Preguntó May nerviosamente después de haber estacionado el auto.

Peter la miró y sonrió más, inclinándose y besando su mejilla con cariño. "Creo que es perfecto." Pudo ver cómo se levantaba un peso de sus hombros, y con eso, sintió una explosión de nueva energía. Los amigos de Ben ayudaron a introducir todo dentro de la casa, colocándolo en las habitaciones designadas, antes de ir con May para conseguir otra carga de cosas mientras Peter se quedaba para desempacar. Él había querido ir, pero May le había pedido que se quedara y comenzara a arreglar un poco, incluso si era solo la cocina para poder hacer una comida a los amigos de Ben como agradecimiento por la ayuda. No podía decir que no, así que por supuesto se quedó.

Comenzó a limpiar, y mientras pasaba un poco más de tiempo en la casa, comenzaba a darse cuenta de por qué una casa con un exterior tan hermoso podía ser lo suficientemente barata como para permitirse con solo la mitad de sus ingresos. Los pisos crujían a cada paso, y definitivamente había mucho polvo para limpiar. Estaba sorprendido de que todavía hubiera tantas cosas en la casa. Era casi como si el dueño anterior acabara de levantarse y se marchara, dejando todo atrás.

Dio un salto cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él antes de negar con la cabeza. "Es solo la brisa, Peter, tranquilizate", se dijo antes de volver a fregar la cocina. Hubo otro ruido, e intentó ignorarlo, pero sonó como pies. Pies de animales corriendo en los pisos crujientes.

"Acéptalo", gruñó para sí mismo, poniendo un poco más de fuerza detrás de su fregado. Para cuando May había regresado con los muchachos y otra carga, Peter había logrado terminar la cocina, al menos lo suficiente como para que May pudiera usarla.

Esta carga era principalmente para el piso de arriba, así que terminó llevando las cajas con sus cosas a la habitación que May dijo que era suya. Se sorprendió al ver que ya tenía una cama y varios otros muebles. "En realidad, no es sorprendente", murmuró para sí mismo antes de dejar las cajas, "no con todo lo demás aquí".

Un pequeño ladrido detrás de él hizo que Peter volteara, buscando la fuente del ruido. No vio nada, pero eso no le impidió buscar un perro en toda la habitación. Él y May ni siquiera tenían un pez, y mucho menos un perro, así que no tenía idea de qué podría haber hecho ese ruido. Cuando no encontró nada, negó con la cabeza, bajando las escaleras rápidamente para obtener más cajas.

Una vez que todas las cajas fueron manejadas, May intentó invitar a cenar a los amigos de Ben como agradecimiento por la ayuda, pero se limitaron a sonreír y rechazaron, diciendo que no querían entrometerse en la familia y no lo hicieron. No es necesario pagar por ayudar felizmente a sus amigos.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza, un poco cansada para tratar de seguir luchando contra ellos. Peter les hizo un gesto con la mano, y cada uno tomó un turno revolviéndole el pelo antes de dirigirse a casa. La adolescente arrastró los pies para encontrar a May otra vez, viéndola sentada en la mesa de la cocina, antes de tomar asiento con ella. "La casa es agradable", dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo un poco. "Estoy sorprendido de poder pagarlo, de que esté completamente amueblado y todo, pero me alegro. Creo que este será un buen comienzo para nosotros ".

Peter asintió y estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Quieres desempacar arriba o abajo primero?"

Ella se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza, alcanzando su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón. "¿Qué tal si pido Thai y hacemos un poco de limpieza y luego desempacamos?"

"Trato", chilló con una sonrisa antes de presionar un beso en su mejilla.

 

Le tomó varias horas y dos recalentamientos de comida tailandesa, pero la casa estaba casi limpia. El polvo se había ido. El piso fue aspirado o barrido y fregado. Los muebles se desinfectaron completamente y se dejaron secar al aire libre. Incluso se las arreglaron para instalar el televisor y todas las sábanas nuevas (May no estaba para dejarlas dormir en las camas con quién sabe cuántas sábanas viejas) se lavaron antes de ponerlas en sus respectivas camas.

"Está bien, creo que es suficiente para esta noche", dijo May con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina de nuevo. Él se rió un poco sin aliento antes de apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos, sonriéndole.

"Sí, eso creo. Todavía tengo que desempacar mi habitación ".

"No tienes que hacerlo, Peter. Deberías dormir," ella trató de persuadir, pero Peter solo se encogió de hombros.

"Todavía me queda algo de energía, así que también podría descargarla un poco.".

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de acariciarle suavemente la mano, presionar un beso en su sien antes de ir a su propia habitación. "No te quedes despierto demasiado tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió, quedándose un minuto más antes de levantarse. Con un estiramiento, Peter comenzó a subir las escaleras. May le había dicho que su habitación era una vez el dormitorio principal, y que ella había querido que él lo tuviera, ya que estaba más cómoda con la habitación en el piso inferior.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la última habitación del lado izquierdo. Abrió la puerta, y una vez que entró, pudo sentir la piel de gallina subir por sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, sin ver nada, y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "Los fantasmas no son reales, Peter, tú lo sabes", se dijo en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Pasó la noche arreglando su habitación, moviendo los muebles para hacer que la habitación se sintiera un poco más moderna. Sonrió para sí mismo una vez que el polvo se había ido, y en su lugar, sus carteles están en sus paredes, y sus imágenes están dispuestas en la parte superior de uno de los vestidores, así como sus toallas.

Después de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse un pijama, Peter se metió en la cama, suspirando suavemente por la sorprendente comodidad que lo cubría. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero una vez que su cabeza golpeó la almohada, cayó totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, y si tenía sueños sobre algún tipo de Terrier ladrando y metiéndose en la cama con él, no lo recuerda.

 

 

May tuvo unos días libres y pasaron esos días preparando la casa por completo. Al final del tercer día, la nevera y la alacena volvieron a estar llenas de comida. La sala de estar se volvió a juntar completamente con todas sus consolas y películas configuradas en los gabinetes integrados que rodean el televisor. Cada uno de ellos tiene todo configurado en sus propios dormitorios y en la habitación de invitados. Incluso han comenzado a abordar algunas de las otras salas que no tenían ningún significado específico para ellos en este momento.

Pero May tuvo que volver al trabajo, y Peter sonrió y la despidió antes de subir las escaleras para seguir mirando las últimas habitaciones en el lado derecho del pasillo. Le había dicho a May que se mantendría ocupado y que trataría de limpiar las últimas habitaciones para ella. Las dos primeras eran solo más habitaciones, por lo que Peter hizo una rápida limpieza y arrojó las sábanas al lavadero (no habían comprado casi suficientes sábanas para la cantidad de camas que terminaron en esta casa) antes de continuar. Una habitación en realidad estaba llena de cajas, y Peter suspiró pesadamente mientras las miraba antes de sacudir la cabeza y cerrar la puerta. Él no iba a pasar por todo eso hoy. Y eso dejó una última puerta.

Cuando Peter abrió la habitación, jadeó y dejó caer los artículos de limpieza en sus manos. Era una biblioteca, una biblioteca completamente equipada y absolutamente impresionante. Miró a su alrededor a las paredes de libros, internándose más profundo para ver que todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de viejos libros encuadernados en cuero. Un gemido lo dejó mientras caminaba hacia uno de los muchos estantes, alcanzando hasta ligeramente rozar su dedo a lo largo de la columna vertebral cubierta de polvo.

Un pequeño y vergonzosamente alto ruido - que era  _no_  un chillido, Peter era un muchacho de dieciséis años de edad, que  _no chilla_  - puede haber dejado la garganta antes de una risa burbujeaba. "Esta casa acaba de ser un millón de veces mejor", sonrió, sacando los suministros de limpieza del suelo y comenzando a espolvorear tiernamente cada estante de libros.

Le llevó horas, probablemente porque Peter no pudo evitar leer el título de cada libro, pero mientras seguía las paredes de los libros, tropezó con otro regalo increíble. Después de las paredes rectas, había una curva que conducía a una gran sala circular que originalmente se ocultaba a la vista. En el centro de la habitación había un gran escritorio de roble. El escritorio estaba cubierto de algunos papeles extraños, y varias otras cosas pequeñas como una botella de tinta y algunas plumas. Aparentemente, era mucho más viejo de lo que pensaba, pero también había una máquina de escribir antigua que ocupaba una gran parte del escritorio.

Dio la vuelta al escritorio, curioso por estudiar la pieza de escritura que ahora era antigua, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que estaba escrito.  

Un momento pasado mientras Peter continuaba mirando el periódico. "Creo que estoy loco ..." susurró a sí mismo, y cuando las teclas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, él lo supo. Con un chillido, Peter salió disparado de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo antes de esconderse en su propia habitación. 

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso ?!" gritó mientras se metía en la cama y se escondía debajo de sus sábanas. Permaneció escondido en la cama, acurrucado mientras intentaba desesperadamente convencerse de que no, no estaba loco, pero tal vez estaba privado de sueño. "Las máquinas de escribir no se mueven solas ..." susurró para sí mismo, masticando nerviosamente la esquina de su uña.  

Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado, pero cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en su respiración, desesperado por relajarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que la brillante luz que una vez entraba por las ventanas era ahora un suave resplandor ámbar.

Sentado, trató de sacudirse la sensación de inquietud que todavía estaba agarrando su corazón. Escuchó el suave golpeteo de garras y patas en su piso, y gimió suavemente. "Los fantasmas no son reales. Los fantasmas no son reales ", se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un pequeño terrier negro mirándolo, moviendo la cola felizmente.

Gritó de nuevo, saltando sobre su cama y mirando con los ojos abiertos al perro. "¿Qué diablos?", Gritó.

El perro soltó un pequeño gemido, se frotó el hocico con la pata y miró tristemente a Peter antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta, desapareciendo de repente. Peter miró con los ojos muy abiertos al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el perro. "Oh, Dios mío, mi casa está embrujada ..." murmuró para sí mismo.

May llegó a casa poco después, y fingió que, como si nada hubiera sucedido, le dijo que había encontrado unas cuantas habitaciones más y un cuarto de almacenamiento también, pero que la habitación al final del pasillo estaba cerrada con llave. No quería que su tía ingresara en la biblioteca embrujada con la máquina de escribir que se autoescribía. Él pensó que ella tenía suficiente en su cabeza.

Parecía interesada en la habitación cerrada, pero cuando Peter explicó, mintió, que no había encontrado una llave ni nada para entrar, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejarlo ir. Se ofreció a lavar los platos, y ella se sintió agradecida por ello, ya que le deseó las buenas noches y se acostó temprano. El primer día de vuelta al trabajo debe haber sido agotador.

Pasó un tiempo abajo, ya que no había tenido casi tantos altercados con nada ... extraño, pero finalmente la curiosidad ganó. Subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la habitación al final del pasillo. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior antes de girar la perilla para no dejarlo entrar.

Parpadeó, empujando ligeramente contra la puerta otra vez, pero no se movió. Miró la madera porque estaba seguro de que había estado en la habitación antes y de que todo lo que le sucedió hoy no era solo un sueño, sino que también recordaba claramente haber podido  _entrar a_  la habitación antes.

Peter retrocedió antes de dirigirse a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando hasta que luchó por girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en su habitación. Cuando entró, inmediatamente fue al baño, se metió en la bañera para remojarse e intentó olvidarlo todo.

Pasó mucho más tiempo en la bañera de lo que pretendía, pero cuando terminó de prepararse para la cama y regresó a su habitación, no notó nada diferente. "Bueno, eso es bueno al menos. Tal vez fue solo un sueño." Sacudió la cabeza antes de meterse en la cama, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse algo más que un par de calzoncillos y una gran camiseta.

Durmió inquieto esa noche, pero al menos no había nada sospechoso en sus sueños. Bueno, nada más que una llave.

 

Por la mañana, Peter se despertó y tarareó suavemente, sonriendo para sí mismo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio en su mesita de noche una vieja llave maestra con una pequeña nota debajo. 

Rodeó la mesa, y sus ojos se vieron inmediatamente atraídos por el nuevo periódico que estaba sobre el escritorio. Era el periódico que había estado en la máquina de escribir ayer, pero ahora el periódico estaba roto y encima del escritorio. Se sentó en la silla de cuero antes de extender la mano, golpeó suavemente las teclas y escribió un mensaje. 

Se sentía absolutamente loco por hacer esto, escribir un mensaje y luego ingresar una nueva línea para ver si obtenía una respuesta, pero cuando las teclas empezaron a moverse y un mensaje comenzó a revelarse, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaba tan loco como pensaba.

Peter solo miró el mensaje, esperando que su cerebro se pusiera al día con esto, esperando darse cuenta de que tal vez realmente estaba loco.

Un pequeño chillido salió de su garganta mientras miraba cómo las teclas continuaban moviéndose en una facilidad práctica y familiar.

"Si por especial te refieres a un enfermo mental, entonces estoy de acuerdo", susurró suavemente a las teclas. Sacudió su cabeza antes de extender la mano, moviéndose a otra línea.

Antes de que pudiera incluso retirar los dedos, un goteo frío parecía cubrirlos, la piel de gallina levantándose sobre su carne una vez más mientras miraba el periódico.

     

"Definitivamente loco", dijo Peter antes de hacer un movimiento para levantarse de la silla. La corriente de aire frío solo empeoró, y jadeó cuando las llaves de la máquina parecían moverse más rápido y más rigurosamente.  

     

"¿Llamas ver fantasmas especiales? ¿Llamas a tener una conversación legítima con una maldita  _máquina de escribir_  especial? Llamas a las garras de la audición en el piso y te despiertas a las llaves al azar para desbloquear las puertas originales, ¿no? ", Exclamó. El pánico comenzaba a llenarlo. No había encontrado un fantasma en años hasta que llegó a esta casa, y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar a salir con uno ahora. Esperaba un nuevo comienzo y no una continuación de su tormento previo con matones. 

     

De repente, la imagen del adorable pero triste pequeño Terrier volvió a su mente, y Peter frunció el ceño, mirando su regazo. "No quise asustarlo ..." murmuró en voz baja. Oyó que las llaves se movían, pero esperó hasta que se detuvieron para mirar hacia arriba. 

     

Peter se rió de eso, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar hacia un lado para ver que el pequeño terrier estaba de vuelta una vez más. Las llaves estaban yendo de nuevo, pero Peter las ignoró a favor de inclinarse para estudiar al perro un poco más cerca. Ahora que está mirando lo suficiente, puede decir que realmente puede ver a través del perro. Puede ver el sombreado y el pelaje, pero también puede decir que el cachorro no está tocando el suelo.

Sonrió más y se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando la máquina de escribir antes de sonrojarse.

"Oh, Dios mío, un fantasma está coqueteando conmigo", murmuró antes de negar con la cabeza. Eso podría agregarse a "Cosas que no deberían ser reales, pero aparentemente son."

Iba a hacer un comentario, pero luego volvió a leer la nota.  "¿Un siglo? ¿Has estado muerto por un siglo?" Su incredulidad hizo que su voz se levantara, y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

     

Su sonrojo estaba de vuelta, y bajó la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo rizado. Sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar hacia otro lado, pensando por un momento antes de ir a una nueva línea y escribir un mensaje. 

     

Gruñó suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él realmente necesitaba calmarse. Tal vez reduzca la cafeína y el azúcar también. 

Peter sonrió para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de negar con la cabeza.  _Dios, Parker, agárrate,_  se dijo a sí mismo. 

Sacudió la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie, alejándose del escritorio y cerrando la puerta mientras salía sin mirar ni una sola vez la vieja máquina de escribir. Necesitaba mantenerse alejado de esta habitación, sin importar lo agradable que pareciera Tony.

May continuó trabajando la mayoría de los días, tratando de asegurarse de que tenían suficientes ingresos para mantenerse, y como no se mudaron hasta el comienzo del verano, Peter todavía no ha regresado a la escuela. En realidad, se ha tomado largas caminatas en el bosque que rodea su casa y ha hecho frente al enloquecido desorden de la sala de almacenamiento.

La mayoría de las cosas en las cajas son solo basura, papeles viejos y nada importante que guardar, por lo que sacó las cajas y las arrojó a su contenedor de reciclaje. Encontró ropa vieja e incluso un cofre que probablemente tenga la mitad de su propio peso. Es extraño, pero se siente mal arrojando la ropa y el baúl. Sin embargo, él se rehúsa a entrar a la biblioteca, así que terminó guardándolos en una de las habitaciones de invitados antes de seguir revisando cuadro tras cuadro.

Le llevó días, pero finalmente Peter lo superó todo, y ahora que la habitación está vacía, Peter siente una pequeña sensación de logro. Sin embargo, el logro se desvaneció unos días más, días en los que ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

Mordiéndose el labio, Peter decidió ir a la biblioteca, solo para conseguir un libro. Si se quedaba alejado del escritorio, tal vez podría disfrutar de la habitación con la que no había dejado de soñar. Así que fue a su habitación, agarró la llave que se escondió debajo de la almohada, antes de regresar a la puerta en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Giró la llave en la cerradura antes de entrar. Sonrió al ver los libros y el olor a papel viejo y cuero, tarareando alegremente mientras entraba más profundamente en la habitación. Estaba mirando a través de los libros cuando sintió otra corriente fría contra su muslo. Miró a su alrededor violentamente, pero no vio nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Peter escogió una novela que sonaba interesante y alcanzó su cabeza en la habitación oculta con el escritorio. El asiento de la ventana detrás del escritorio lo llamó, y se mordió el labio antes de suspirar suavemente. El aburrimiento hace cosas maravillosas en el verano.

Pasó junto al escritorio y se acurrucó en el asiento de la ventana, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Hace mucho tiempo que está en silencio, pero una vez que está completamente absorto en la historia de caballeros de la novela y en su búsqueda de defender a su rey con sus vidas, escuchó un ruido familiar.

Miró hacia allí, mirando las teclas moverse lentamente en la máquina de escribir, y se mordió el labio otra vez antes de dejar el libro en el banco. Caminó hacia el escritorio, sosteniendo suavemente el respaldo de la silla mientras leía el mensaje.

     

Peter tarareaba suavemente, echando un vistazo a su libro antes de sentarse en la silla.

Comenzó una nueva línea antes de comenzar a escribir, decidiendo que tal vez por hoy él cederá a su curiosidad.

     

  Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca para sofocar el fuerte sonido, pero la sonrisa todavía estaba allí mientras tipeaba hacia atrás.  

     

El sarcasmo que parecía gotear de las palabras hizo que Peter volviera a reír, tarareando suavemente.   

     

  Fue solo un momento de vacilación de parte de Peter. 

Otra sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en los labios de Peter. Fue agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar después de todo su tiempo a solas. Especialmente alguien que ... entendió las cosas raras que ha estado viendo toda su vida. 

Peter se encogió de hombros antes de recordar que probablemente debería estar respondiendo.  

     

Peter leyó el comentario con un gruñido, pero se rió entre dientes y sonrió más ampliamente por eso.  

     

Y así, escuchó un pequeño yip detrás de él. Sonrió y se giró para ver al cachorro parado a un lado con su cola moviéndose excitadamente. Su sonrisa solo creció cuando se inclinó en la silla y el cachorro corrió hacia él.

Es realmente extraño. La sensación de pelaje contra sus dedos pero no poder tocarlo. Se acarició a lo largo de la espalda del terrier, mirando al cachorro cada vez más emocionado. Todavía era la sensación más extraña. Peter recordaba vagamente su infancia y hablaba con su amigo, pero en realidad nunca se tocaron, por lo que no recuerda cómo es físicamente interactuar con un fantasma además de los toques extraños a su pelo de su madre.

Cuando se sentó, el cachorro se quedó a sus pies, y pudo sentir su peso allí cuando se acostó sobre los pies de Peter, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Levantó la vista hacia la página para ver que Tony le había escrito algo.

     

     

Imagina que el hombre, Tony, puso los ojos en blanco ante esto y probablemente también se encogió de hombros.

Peter se rió entre dientes y sonrió ante la imagen mental, mirando a sus pies donde aún podía sentir el peso, pero ya no podía ver el fantasma.

No hay respuesta durante varios minutos, y cuando Peter fue a disculparse, las llaves comenzaron a moverse otra vez.  

     

     

Peter honestamente no sabía qué decir, pero fue con lo único que se le ocurrió.  

Peter frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar qué decir, pero parecía que Tony tenía el mismo pensamiento.   

     

     

     

Permaneció en silencio por un momento, Peter frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en el tío Ben otra vez y en Tony haciendo lo que fuera que un fantasma hiciera.  

     

Peter sonrió ante el comentario, ruborizándose ligeramente antes de frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello.  

Las mejillas de Peter son aún más oscuras ahora que Tony lo ha señalado, pero se rió por el nuevo mensaje que leyó.  

Peter regresó, riendo suavemente antes de sentir el peso dejar sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y vio el leve contorno borroso del cachorro antes de que desapareciera por completo.  

     

Peter hizo un puchero antes de asentir levemente.

     

Su sonrisa había regresado, pero se mordió la mejilla interna para evitar que se volviera demasiado grande, escribiendo nerviosamente un mensaje de regreso.  

Con eso, Peter se levantó y regresó al asiento de la ventana, recogiendo su libro y volviendo a su lectura. Tal vez no debería estar tan aburrido en las próximas semanas ...

 

Cada mañana, Peter bajaba las escaleras y desayunaba con May, la besaba feliz en la mejilla antes de irse a trabajar, luego limpiaba los platos y los secaba antes de subir a la biblioteca. Era como un mecanismo de relojería ahora. Han pasado semanas desde que se mudaron, y Peter ha estado siguiendo este horario exacto por casi tres semanas. Incluso había llegado al punto en que comenzó a usar la llave maestra alrededor de su cuello, manteniéndola cerca de él en todo momento.

Rápidamente se deslizó dentro de la biblioteca, sonriendo cuando vio al pequeño cachorro negro corriendo hacia él y ladrando alegremente. "Hola, Archie", arrulló mientras se inclinaba para sentir el fantasma rozar sus dedos. El cachorro gruñó juguetónamente antes de correr hacia el escritorio, y Peter se rió mientras lo seguía.

Sonrojándose, tomó su asiento en la silla de cuero, riendo suavemente al ver un mensaje ya escrito para él. 

Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando ese familiar chorro frío rozó su piel.   

     

Las mejillas de Peter empezaron a arder. Tony realmente era coqueto, eso era obvio, ya que muchos de sus comentarios tenían un segundo significado que tendía a ser cualquier cosa menos inocente. Este parecía ser otro de esos comentarios.  

Esa sola idea le recordó los extraños sueños que ha tenido últimamente, pero rápidamente los rechazó a favor de pasar un tiempo con Tony.   

Estuvo en silencio por un momento mientras Peter luchaba por encontrar algo que decir. Sus mejillas aún ardían extrañamente, y él estaba tan absorto en su propio mundo, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera tonto como para decir que cuando sintió el leve toque frío en su mejilla, jadeó y tocó el lugar. Se sentía como los dedos, no como una pata o un pelaje, sino como dedos ásperos reales. También me pareció dolorosamente familiar.

De repente, las teclas se movieron, y le tomó un momento sacudir sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera leer la nota. 

Después de volver a leer las palabras varias veces, Peter se estiró lentamente y comenzó a escribir.  

     

Esperaba que sus palabras no parecieran equivocadas, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía sacudirse la extraña sensación que lo cubría. Nunca antes había sentido que Tony lo tocara, ni siquiera había visto el leve contorno del fantasma a pesar de que prácticamente había memorizado a Archie a estas alturas, por lo que estaba tan conmocionado por un toque tan humano. Lo más aterrador, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que no se sentía mal, no se sentía diferente. Se sentía  _familiar_  , y le dolió saber por qué ese contacto prendió fuego a su piel.  

     

Recordando la forma en que había tratado al hombre cuando llegó por primera vez envió un rubor oscuro y vergonzoso por el cuello de Peter.  

     

Quizás su respuesta fue demasiado rápida. Había notado la frialdad de sus dedos cuando extendió la mano y tipeó la respuesta, pero la pequeña risa que escuchó le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda, pero no para salir del frío. Sus mejillas ardieron más oscuras, y rápidamente ocultó su cara en sus manos. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tanto? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que un fantasma pensaba de él? Un fantasma que ni siquiera era uno de los miembros de su familia.

Hubo un suave sonido de llaves, e incluso cuando se detuvieron, Peter no levantó la vista ni por un momento. Cuando su rostro no ardía tanto como lo había estado hace un momento, respiró hondo antes de mirar el mensaje y su corazón se le subió a la garganta.

Era una pregunta bastante inocente, y Peter se quedó allí sentado mirando las palabras mientras trataba de decidir. Había pasado años alejando a los fantasmas, diciéndose a sí mismo que siempre era un truco de la luz o su cerebro cansado jugarle malas pasadas, pero ahora que había llegado a conocer a Tony, ¿estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado años de tormento para realmente ver al otro hombre?

Peter odiaba lo rápido que su cerebro había llegado a la respuesta. Extendió la mano vacilante, iniciando una nueva línea y escribiendo las pocas letras que necesitaba. 

Se sintió tímido de nuevo, pensando que su respuesta sonaba extrañamente desesperada en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué era así hoy? ¿Por qué estaba tan colgado de una cosa tan pequeña? Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, ¿cuándo los cerró? - solo para respirar fuerte como un par de piernas fue lo primero que vio.

Mirando por un momento antes de mirar cuidadosamente hacia arriba, Peter trató de ignorar lo duro que le martillaba el corazón, lo peligrosamente ruidoso que sonaba su pulso en sus oídos. Un hombre de mediana edad lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, una ceja ligeramente levantada mientras miraba al niño desde su posición en el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban claramente oscuros, no es que Peter pudiera ver colores en los fantasmas, pero el hecho de que era difícil ver las pupilas del hombre lo ayudaron a darse cuenta de que era muy probable que tuviera ojos color chocolate.

Tenía una camisa pálida un poco demasiado grande que estaba diseñada exactamente igual que las que colgaban en el armario de repuesto, y los pequeños detalles revelaron que el hombre realmente era de un período diferente. Si no se ajustaba tan bien a él, Peter podría haber reído por el hecho de que era exactamente como esas camisetas que usan los piratas en las películas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio que el hombre extendía una mano hacia las llaves, escribiendo un pequeño mensaje. 

Peter en realidad se rió suavemente ante eso, especialmente porque podía ver la sonrisa de Tony ensancharse. El polvo rosado en sus mejillas no se iría ahora, sin importar cuánto lo deseara, pero por alguna razón, a él tampoco le importaba tanto ahora. Extendió la mano y tipeó un mensaje antes de mirar a Tony y mirar al hombre leer.  

Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una risa que hizo que sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas, y aunque Peter no podía oír el sonido, pudo adivinar que era absolutamente hermoso. Parpadeó, tratando de descubrir de dónde venía ese pensamiento, pero lo olvidó una vez que vio al hombre comenzar a escribir de nuevo. 

Peter se sonrojó porque después de leerlo, Tony le guiñó un ojo. Soltó una risita en voz baja antes de darse cuenta de que Archie en la esquina había venido corriendo hacia Tony. El hombre recogió su cachorro, colocándolo en su regazo y revolviendo su pelaje. Su sonrisa era tan genuina y cariñosa que hizo que Peter tomara aliento, captando la atención del otro, y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Solo miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó las llaves una vez más. No pudo leer hasta que Tony se echó hacia atrás, acariciando la cabeza de Archie mientras se balanceaba en su otra mano que estaba apoyada detrás de él sobre el escritorio. 

     

Peter se rió de nuevo y sonrió más ampliamente, extendiendo la mano para pasar suavemente los dedos sobre el hocico de Archie antes de girar hacia las teclas. También estaba agradecido de que Tony no haya señalado su dolorosa torpeza hoy. 

Tony le sonrió, y las orejas de Peter se sonrojaron antes de levantarse y mirar los libros para encontrar algo lo suficientemente interesante como para que él lo leyera hoy. Tony apareció a su lado unos momentos más tarde mientras miraba entre dos opciones.

" _¿Cuál recomiendas?_ " Preguntó Peter, sosteniendo los dos libros para que el fantasma viera los títulos. Tony los miró por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, pasando a Peter y caminando hacia la escalera que estaba colocada en la esquina a lo largo de su camino. Peter siguió frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando vio que el fantasma se acercaba más tarde y buscaba algo, curiosamente lo miró.

Tardó solo un momento antes de que un libro cayera al suelo y le asustara a él. " _¡Tony!_ ", Lloró, casi saltando de su piel. " _¡No hagas eso!_ "

El fantasma le sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de señalar el libro en el piso. Peter gruñó mientras lo levantaba antes de hojear la tapa para leer el fondo de la historia. Él tarareó felizmente, sonaba bien, realmente realmente  _muy_  bueno, y decidió que probaría la sugerencia de Tony.

Después de colocar los otros libros en el escritorio y de sentirse cómodo en el asiento junto a la ventana, Peter sonrió porque su regazo estaba repentinamente lleno de un cachorro y un hombre estaba a sus pies. " _¿se unirá a mí?_ ", Preguntó, levantando una ceja sobre el libro.

Tony sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de apoyarse contra la pared mientras miraba a Peter. El humano se sonrojó levemente otra vez antes de esconder su sonrisa detrás del libro que rápidamente comenzó a leer.  
  
  
  


     

Peter sonrió ampliamente y asintió rápidamente antes de levantarse de la cómoda silla de cuero.

Han sido unas pocas semanas de Tony dando vueltas visiblemente y pasando más tiempo directo con él. A menudo ayudaba a Peter a decidir qué libros leer, o le contaba sobre los viejos experimentos que solía realizar, pero una cosa era siempre la misma: tendían a pasar el tiempo acurrucados en el asiento junto a la ventana, siempre y cuando Tony no necesitó las teclas para escribir.

Esto - salir afuera - sin embargo, era algo nuevo para ellos. Realmente nunca habían salido de la biblioteca, excepto las pocas veces que Tony lo seguía a la cocina mientras se preparaba algo para comer. Ellos realmente tienden a vivir en su propio mundo en el piso de arriba.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba demasiado emocionado, y un rubor rápidamente comenzó a recorrer su cuello ante la idea de que tal vez su ansiedad podría desanimar a Tony. Una mirada a Tony lo hizo dejar de inquietarse tanto. El hombre estaba sonriendo de una manera que hacía que sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas, y Archie estaba felizmente bajando del regazo de su dueño para recibir una mascota de su persona viva favorita.

Peter se mordió la mejilla interna para ocultar una sonrisa mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente al cachorro con lo mejor de sus habilidades. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Tony parado en su posición habitual sobre el escritorio, y una vez que se unió a él, el hombre inclinó su cabeza hacia la puerta.

Archie corrió frente a ellos, pero a Peter no le importó, siguió a Tony fuera de la biblioteca y bajó las escaleras. Sabía que el hombre, obviamente, no tenía que esperar a que abriera la puerta, pero aún era algo impactante cuando entraba por la puerta trasera.

No importa, fue rápido para unirse al otro, tarareando para sí mismo. Era un día nublado, pero a Peter no le importó. En realidad, le gustaban mucho los días lluviosos, y las nubes oscuras que se escondían detrás de los árboles parecían estar prometiéndole una tormenta. Estiró sus manos por encima de su cabeza, tarareando suavemente antes de chirriar cuando sintió un golpe frío en el costado.

Tony estaba allí, sonriéndole como siempre, antes de hacer un gesto para que el chico viviente lo siguiera. El joven no lo pensó dos veces mientras seguía al fantasma, viendo a Archie correr emocionado delante de ellos. Caminaron durante varios minutos, y Peter tarareó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en una parte del bosque con la que no estaba familiarizado.

Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que podría estar oculto en esta zona del bosque, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaba junto al fantasma. No es como si Tony pudiera hablar demasiado de todos modos, pero el silencio entre ellos no se sintió tenso o incómodo o como si hubiera algo que faltaba. Se sentía cómodo y familiar, pero Tony tendía a hacer que Peter siempre se sintiera de esa manera. Casi lo hizo sentir como si siempre se hubieran conocido, tal vez incluso más de lo que Peter había estado vivo.

Peter negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar. Una cosa era hablar con fantasmas y verlos, pero él no estaba tan seguro de todo el asunto de la reencarnación. Fue algo que rápidamente apartó a un lado cuando Tony le dio una mirada extraña completa con ceño fruncido. Él soltó una risita en voz baja antes de agitarla. " _Solo pensaba demasiado_ ", le dijo al fantasma, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Continuaron caminando durante varios minutos, y Peter estaba empezando a confundirse en cuanto a qué era exactamente lo que estaban buscando, pero Tony lo detuvo, sonriendo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se arrugaron de nuevo. Trató de decir algo, pero Peter no escuchó una palabra. Frunció el ceño, mirando al fantasma que también fruncía el ceño. Sin embargo, lo intentó de nuevo, moviendo la boca más despacio, y Peter miró sus labios paralizados.

Honestamente, al principio estaba tratando de leer los labios del hombre, pero eso se convirtió en un pensamiento distante cuando vio a Tony lamerse el labio inferior. Debe haber sido un viejo hábito porque dudaba de que el hombre realmente lo necesitara.

Una mano que se agitaba frente a su cara llamó su atención, y él apartó los ojos para mirar a Tony con los ojos muy abiertos, quien una vez más sonrió ampliamente. " _¡Lo siento! Estaba tratando de leer tus labios y descubrir lo que estabas diciendo_ ", dijo. Intentaba ser convincente, pero no estaba seguro de quién era él convincente, él o Tony.

Con una ligera mirada, Tony lo intentó una vez más, y Peter logró captar las palabras. " _¡Oh! ¿Has hecho experimentos aquí?_ "A pesar de que Tony había dicho que era un poco alquimista cuando estaba vivo, Peter no entendía del todo lo que había hecho el hombre. Había realizado innumerables experiencias en todos los diferentes tipos de ramas de la ciencia, pero nunca parecía publicar nada. Pero la idea de poder entender incluso una fracción mejor dejó al niño sonriendo con sus dientes.

Con una sacudida de la cabeza, Tony señaló con el pulgar detrás de ellos. " _Oh lo siento. ¿Has hecho experimentos en el lugar que me vas a mostrar?_  " Eso lo hizo asentir, y Peter soltó una risita ante la idea. El fantasma devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a guiar al niño, y solo le tomó unos pasos antes de que Peter sintiera que había entrado en un mundo completamente nuevo. Estaban en lo que parecía un claro menor, y él solo dijo eso porque había un espacio abierto en los árboles sobre ellos que le permitía ver las nubes arriba. Un pequeño arroyo atravesaba el medio del área abierta, y Peter sonrió al ver la pequeña cascada varias yardas río arriba.

Fue pacífico Una sonrisa cruzó las facciones de Peter mientras observaba el área un poco más, viendo a Archie corriendo por el arroyo e incluso saltando al agua antes de ladrar alegremente y huir de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que Tony lo estaba mirando, y le sonrió al hombre. " _Es bonito. Gracias por traerme aquí_ ".

El fantasma simplemente asintió, visiblemente más relajado de lo que Peter lo había visto antes. Caminó hacia la corriente antes de posarse en una roca grande, y el joven lo siguió, sentado con las piernas cruzadas allí. Volvieron al silencio, pero Peter tarareó suavemente, sumergiendo los dedos en el agua con curiosidad antes de alejarse por la frialdad.

Vio a Tony sonriendo, y se sonrojó de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro mirando en dirección completamente opuesta. Sin embargo, un leve toque en su rodilla lo hizo retroceder y mirar al fantasma.  _¿Frío?_ Peter logró leer de los labios del otro mientras señalaba hacia el río.

Con una leve risa, Peter asintió; " _Muy._ " Él sonreía más ampliamente que en mucho tiempo, y Tony parecía estar contento.  _Nunca he traído a alguien aquí antes._ El hombre dijo, y Peter parpadeó mientras trataba de pensar en las palabras. Un calor floreció en su pecho al ser la única persona que había visto la pequeña área privada de Tony, ser lo suficientemente  _especial_  como para verlo, pero rápidamente rechazó el pensamiento. Tony probablemente lo trajo aquí porque Peter no entendió su trabajo. Probablemente habría traído a una de las mujeres que había visto mientras él vivía si no estaba demasiado ocupado.

Trató de tragarse la repentina sensación de malestar que le revolvió el estómago. Poniendo otra sonrisa, el joven miró al hombre. " _Bueno, estoy más agradecido de que hayas compartido esto conmigo. Es ... perfecto en realidad. Es tan tranquilo y pacífico, pero todavía se siente vivo ..._ "se interrumpió, mientras pensaba en otra palabra para describir el área. ¿Mágico? Tal vez. ¿Especial? Absolutamente.

Suspiró antes de recostarse, tumbarse al otro lado de la roca e intentar cerrar su cerebro por un momento. Con los ojos cerrados, Peter trató de concentrarse en la quietud de la pradera junto con el sonido del agua corriendo en lugar del peligroso territorio en el que su cerebro estaba empezando a viajar.

Las cálidas yemas de los dedos recorrían su pómulo, siguiendo la curva hasta la línea de su mandíbula. Le hicieron cosquillas mientras se deslizaban suavemente por la parte inferior de su barbilla, casi como si fuera una mascota con un pequeño rasguño, pero ese pensamiento solo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esos mismos dedos continuaron trazando a lo largo de su piel: las cejas, los párpados, el puente de la nariz, pero dudaron en sus labios. Su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente en un puchero, y luego sintió un pulgar cálido y ligeramente áspero cepillar suavemente a lo largo de ella. De pronto, el aliento tibio estaba contra su oreja, y se sorprendió por la profunda voz que le susurraba. " _Abre los ojos, chico bonito. Se acerca una tormenta_  ".

Él gimió suavemente, no queriendo dejar esto, lo que sea que fuera. Se sentía como un sueño, especialmente los sueños que ha estado teniendo últimamente, pero realmente no quería irse. Una risa profunda que envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral vino después, y los dedos estaban de vuelta en sus mejillas. " _No me hagas pedir ahora_ ".

Una risita lo dejó, pero él todavía no intentó abrir los ojos. Si lo hiciera, ¿se despertaría? ¿Este hombre misterioso se iría de nuevo? ¿Estaría solo? Frunció el ceño ante la idea antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe cuando un fuerte trueno lo sobresaltó.

Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor ampliamente antes de recordar dónde estaba. Aparentemente se había quedado dormido en la roca en la que había estado descansando, pero Peter estaba solo. Tony no estaba a la vista, y Archie tampoco estaba allí.

Frunció el ceño, un repentino escalofrío lo hizo temblar levemente. Miró hacia el cielo, viendo que las nubes se habían oscurecido considerablemente. " _¡Mierda!_ " Juró en voz baja antes de levantarse rápidamente y cepillarse. " _¿Tony?_ ", Llamó, yendo en la dirección en la que creía que estaba la casa.

Mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, Peter trató de volver sobre sus pasos, sin dejar de estar atento a uno de los dos fantasmas con los que se había familiarizado tanto. De repente, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, y él gimió suavemente, trotando ahora con la esperanza de llegar a casa más rápido.

" _Ve a la derecha_ ", susurró una voz, y Peter dio media vuelta, tratando de encontrarlo. Él miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de escuchar la misma voz. " _Ve a la derecha._ "

Él asintió levemente antes de girar a la derecha, tratando de esconderse bajo el dosel de árboles para evitar mojarse. " _Izquierda_ ", y esta vez, siguió la voz sin pensarlo dos veces.

Algunas direcciones más aleatorias, y la casa emergió entre los árboles. Corrió a toda velocidad para entrar en el recinto seco cuando comenzó a llover, y una vez que estuvo adentro, subió directamente a su habitación para ponerse ropa limpia. Estaba temblando aunque el frío parecía filtrarse en sus huesos ahora que se había quitado la ropa. Decidió que un buen baño en la bañera probablemente lo calentaría, así que encendió el agua caliente y llenó la bañera.

Suspiró cuando entró y el calor lo inundó de inmediato. Fue un alivio bienvenido, y se encontró felizmente estirándose hasta que la bañera se llenó lo suficiente como para apagar el grifo. Peter frunció el ceño, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera mientras trataba de relajarse, pero por alguna razón, su sueño volvía a él. Un gemido lo abandonó al pensar en los tiernos toques, y sintió que el calor de repente se acumulaba en sus entrañas.

" _Joder_ ", gimió suavemente, tratando de calmar sus nervios mientras su polla se crispaba con interés. Cuando un rubor comenzó a subir por su cuello, cedió a los sentimientos que había estado dejando de lado durante semanas. Su mano bajó más abajo, rozando a lo largo de su estómago a través de la luz parche de rizos antes de que gemía suavemente cuando su mano se envolvió alrededor de él.

Ya es medio duro, lo cual sería un poco vergonzoso si Peter no estuviera repentinamente tan  _desesperado_  . Desde que se mudó, ha evitado hacer algo así por miedo a tener un visitante de repente. Un jadeo causó que su espalda se arqueara levemente mientras sus mejillas se quemaban de un pensamiento repentino:  _tal vez no sería malo que te atraparan ..._

Maldijo su cerebro más tarde por la idea, ya que su longitud se había endurecido por completo y, sin dudar un instante, sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de él y acariciaban desde la raíz hasta la punta. Un suave gemido se deslizó de sus labios mientras su cabeza se inclinaba completamente hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Aunque sabía que estaba solo, Peter evitó ser demasiado ruidoso o ruidoso cuando su mano se aceleró, deslizando el pulgar sobre la punta con cada carrera ascendente, pero no pudo evitar que todos sus gemidos pasaran por sus labios.

Con la mano libre en sus rizos, Peter tiró suavemente de los mechones mientras se mordía el labio para sofocar un gemido agudo. De repente, su mente se nubló con su misterioso hombre de ensueño: los ligeros toques de dedos ásperos, la profunda voz aterciopelada y la calidez del toque de otro.

Su mano se aceleró, apretando su longitud y haciendo que su espalda se arqueara bruscamente, y si no era cuidadoso, en realidad iba a sacar su cabello de su agarre.

" _Joder_ ", gimió, retorciéndose ligeramente mientras sus uñas rozaban suavemente su reloj.

_" Di mi nombre, cariño"._ Se le susurró al oído durante uno de sus sueños cuando su hombre misterioso había tocado otras partes de su cuerpo además de su rostro, y gimió cuando su piel se curvó por el sendero que el hombre había hecho.

Desafortunadamente, no sabía el nombre del hombre, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo su cerebro, además de darle un novio nocturno para llenar su vida amorosa, que de otro modo estaría vacía.

_" Lo sabes, bebé. Sólo dilo."_ No recordaba esa línea en su sueño, pero sinceramente, estaba tambaleándose al borde de su clímax, por lo que no le  _importaba_  lo que su cerebro recordara, siempre y cuando lo ayudara a terminar.

" _Por favor ..._ " Él debe ser avergonzado por cómo completamente  _destrozado_  su voz sonaba, pero no pudo dar una maldición como sus muslos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y su respiración se enganchó. Con otro apretón duro y dos golpes más, la cabeza de Peter se tira hacia atrás contra la bañera, gimiendo vergonzosamente fuerte cuando alcanza su pico. " _A-ah,  f-uck, Tony_ ".

Hundiéndose más profundo en el agua mientras sus músculos se vuelven gelatina, Peter tarareaba suave y felizmente, con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de su resplandor. Tardó unos momentos en aclarar su cerebro, pero una vez que lo tuvo solo un pensamiento lo golpeó. Disparándose en una posición sentada, miró con los ojos muy abiertos a sus muslos escondidos en el agua.

" _No ..._ " susurró a sí mismo mientras su piel comenzaba a brillar en un rubor. Le había dicho a  _Tony_  cuando había alcanzado su punto máximo. Había pensado en  _Tony_  tocándolo. Él había estado soñando con  _Tony._ La razón por la cual el toque en su mejilla se había sentido tan familiar era porque  _era_  familiar. Era una sensación que Peter había sentido todas las noches durante varias semanas en sus sueños. Pero, ¿qué significa esto?

De repente, no pudo soportar estar en el agua un segundo más. Se quitó el tapón y se levantó, temblando de nuevo y agarrando una toalla para secarse antes de ponerse un pijama. Sus pensamientos estaban acelerados, y apenas podía caminar derecho mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

Su mano se envolvió alrededor del picaporte, y su frente se apoyó en la madera. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y salpicaban su camisa. Un pequeño sollozo brotó de su pecho, y una dolorosa opresión envolvió su corazón.

Distraído por sus lágrimas, Peter no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo hasta que sintió el frío tocar su mejilla otra vez. Saltó de la puerta, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Tony, y cuando vio la mirada triste en los ojos del fantasma, un nuevo lote de lágrimas fluía por sus mejillas.

" _No ... No ..._ " gimió suavemente, limpiándose las mejillas. Tony fruncía el ceño, extendió la mano y apoyó suavemente las manos en los codos del niño. Cuando Peter se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo, la confusión cubría sus facciones, y se formó un surco entre sus cejas y causó que toda su cara pareciera más vieja. Y, de repente, Peter recordó qué edad tenía el otro, antes de morir y ahora después.

" _No, no puedo hacer esto_ ", dijo rápidamente antes de sacudir la cabeza, voltearse hacia la puerta y cerrarla antes de regresar corriendo a su habitación. Dio la casualidad de mirar a su izquierda mientras abría la puerta y entraba, pero decidió ignorar cuánto le dolía su corazón al ver la expresión de abatimiento en la cara de Tony.

Peter evitó la biblioteca como la peste durante una semana después de darse cuenta de que se preocupaba mucho más por Tony de lo que había pensado originalmente. Cuando la tía May no estaba en casa, se mantenía oculto en su habitación, por lo general tratando de luchar contra lo que su cerebro intentaba desesperadamente decirle.

Él estaba enamorado de un fantasma. No, él estaba enamorado de  _Tony._ Y  _no, maldición, estaba enamorado de él._

Peter nunca se había sentido especial con nadie, y nadie se había sentido especial para él como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Tony lo era. Estaba más feliz escondido en la biblioteca con un libro y un cachorro fantasma y escribiendo en una máquina de escribir antigua que respondía a él debido a un fantasma. No pudo dejar de sonreír y ruborizarse cuando estaba con Tony y Archie. Se sintió honrado de que Tony hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente como para llevarlo a su lugar secreto y especial en el bosque. Su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en las veces que Tony realmente había tocado su piel. Él estaba jodido. ¿Y ahora? Estaba solo y con el corazón roto.

Archie no había entrado en su habitación por la noche. No había visto ni oído a ninguno de los dos fantasmas desde que cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se escondió en su habitación. Empezaba a asustarse de que Tony lo hubiera escuchado, lo había  _visto_  esa noche y estaba evitando a Peter tanto como Peter lo estaba evitando, pero eso no impidió que su pecho se apretara cada vez que pensaba en el otro hombre. .

Con un pequeño resoplido, empujó las mantas un poco, sentándose lentamente. Se detuvo cuando vio una figura encorvada a los pies de su cama. Tony estaba allí, pero no lo estaba mirando. Él estaba mirando sus dedos de los pies. Sus hombros estaban acurrucados, y su ropa se veía extrañamente hecha jirones.

" _¿T ... Tony?_ " Susurró. Su voz salió en un pequeño chillido, y sus mejillas ardieron por lo extrañamente esperanzado y desesperado que sonaba.

El fantasma levantó la cabeza lentamente, y Peter contuvo la respiración. Los ojos de Tony parecían vacíos y ligeramente hinchados, y si Peter no lo conocía mejor, podría haber jurado que el fantasma había estado llorando. Un pequeño asentimiento es la única respuesta que recibió, y Peter perdió el circuito que conectaba su filtro de cerebro a boca.

" _Lo siento mucho ... lo siento mucho. Yo ... No sé lo que está mal conmigo. Lo siento. Sé que probablemente te asusté. Yo ... yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Yo ni siquiera sabía. Yo ... No estaba investigando, y lo siento. Sé que probablemente me odies y pienses que soy raro por ... por haberte caído porque sabes que probablemente fue como ilegal en tu época, y solo hablas de estar con mujeres, así que estoy seguro de que no te gusta chicos, y ni siquiera soy legal, y tú eres un fantasma. Y lo siento mucho Probablemente solo querías un amigo o alguien con quien hablar, y aquí estoy jodiendo la única verdadera amistad que he tenido donde puedo ser yo mismo porque ... me caido ante tí. Y nunca me he sentido tan estúpido. No lo sabía, y luego simplemente lo jodí diciendo tu nombre, y lo siento mucho ". Inhaló profundamente, frotándose dolorosamente los ojos mientras trataba de deshacerse de sus lágrimas.  "Probablemente pienses que soy un niño jodido que no solo ve y habla con fantasmas, sino que al parecer se enamora de ellos, y probablemente pienses que soy tan inmaduro y ... y ... y ..._ "

Paró de hablar cuando un pequeño sollozo lo dejó, y se acurrucó en una bola en su cama. Nunca se había sentido tan ...  _patético_  . Arruinó todo al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos en el peor momento posible. Ahora iba a estar solo otra vez, y fue ese pensamiento lo que lo dejó sintiéndose vacío y frío.

Bueno, pensó que era.

" _Por favor, no llores_ ", le habló suavemente una madera profunda. La voz asustó a Peter, y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Tony de pie junto a él, sus manos extendidas hacia el chico vivo. " _Por favor, no llores_ ".

Incluso mientras miraba al fantasma, no podía creer que Tony estuviera  _hablando_  . Podía oír su voz, y aunque era suave y apenas audible, el corazón de Peter comenzó a acelerarse. Esta fue la voz que escuchó en sus sueños, y fue la voz que hizo que las mariposas estallaran en su estómago.

" _Estás hablando .._." miró boquiabierto al fantasma. Los labios de Tony se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero le tendió una página al chico humano.

" _Por favor ... léelo, y ... visitame_ ", dijo suavemente antes de inclinarse. Peter sintió un leve toque frío en la frente y cerró los ojos al dejar que la sensación lo envolviera. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, estaba solo, pero la página aún estaba fuertemente apretada en su mano.

Dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación antes de pasar la página para sostenerla de una manera que pudiera leer, y sonrió tristemente al ver la fuente familiar de la máquina de escribir.

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

Aferrando la carta con las manos temblorosas, Peter luchó contra las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Abrazó el papel apretado contra su pecho, haciendo caso omiso de las pocas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus párpados, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña y sin aliento.

Salió tambaleándose de la cama, pateando sus sábanas, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Las tablas del piso chirriaron con sus pesadas pisadas, pero no le importaba nada mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la puerta. Abriendo la puerta, Peter rápidamente entró a la habitación, gritando sin aliento, " _¿Tony?_ "

Sentado en el asiento de la ventana, Tony volvió la cabeza hacia el niño humano. Peter pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro antes de que la sonrisa lo cubriera, y el joven dio unos vacilantes pasos hacia la ventana. " _Um ... leí tu carta ..._ " Sus mejillas ardieron brillantemente, y miró hacia abajo tímidamente. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan nervioso de nuevo que era prácticamente una colegiala enamorada?  _Probablemente porque eres uno,_ su cerebro no amablemente decidió señalar. " _Yo, eh ..._ "

Tony se acercó silenciosamente, parado frente al niño vivo con una tierna sonrisa. Peter lo miró, mordiéndose el labio con timidez, pero el fantasma simplemente señaló hacia la máquina de escribir.  _¿Por favor?_ Él murmuró, y el chico asintió rápidamente antes de seguirlo hasta el escritorio y acomodarse en la desgastada silla de cuero.

El fantasma estaba posado como de costumbre en el borde del escritorio, y alargó una mano para escribir un mensaje que Peter esperaba ansiosamente para leer.  

" _Sí._ " Peter respiró antes de mirar la carta en su regazo. " _Yo, eh ..._ ". Hizo una pausa cuando escuchó las teclas volver a hacer clic, y observó con curiosidad mientras Tony escribía, un surco entre sus cejas.  

Peter asintió con la cabeza; " _Sí, pero-_ " Él fue cortado por el sonido de las llaves.  

     

" _No, no vine solo por eso_ ". Las llaves de nuevo.

" _Tony, quiero estar aquí._ " Las llaves comenzaron, y finalmente Peter sintió que su paciencia se marchitaba levemente. " _Por favor, Tony, detente. Solo escúchame, ¿por favor?_ "

El fantasma se veía visiblemente nervioso, pero al menos apartó su mano de las llaves. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo, y miró a Peter, tratando de concentrar su atención en el humano. Recibió una pequeña sonrisa del otro antes de hablar.

" _Pero no tengo que esconderme contigo_ ", alzó la vista, con una sonrisa acuosa en su lugar. Tony lo miraba con tristeza, inclinándose hacia él pero sin tocarlo. " _No tengo que ser nada más que yo mismo contigo. Me dije que los fantasmas no eran reales, eran un truco de la luz, pero nunca olvidé el amor que podía sentir por mis padres o lo cerca que estaba de los niños con los que jugaba. Estar contigo me recuerda los buenos tiempos ... Los momentos en los que estaba contento con fantasmas y espíritus, y yo ... no quiero perder eso. No quiero perderme otra vez. Nunca pensé que terminaría ... teniendo sentimientos mucho más profundos que solo amigos, pero ... lo hago. Y creo, si entendí tu carta correctamente, que tú también podrías ..._ " Se detuvo, de repente volviéndose nervioso de nuevo. Peter miró hacia otro lado por un momento mientras luchaba por recuperar su coraje antes de volver al espíritu. " _No sé cómo lo haríamos ni nada, pero si me quieres ... me encantaría ser tuyo_ ".

Los ojos de Tony se arrugaron mientras le sonreía al chico, extendiendo la mano y ahuecando suavemente sus mejillas. Peter se estremeció por el toque frío, pero le devolvió la sonrisa al espíritu antes de respirar hondo cuando Tony se acercó. Un frío roce en sus labios hizo que Peter cerrara los ojos cuando una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de su boca, y se relajó en la gratamente extraña sensación de lo que solo podía describir como un beso.

Cuando notó que el frío se desplazaba hacia su frente, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y contempló esos cálidos orbes ambarinos. Espere. ¿Ámbar? Se retiró rápidamente en estado de shock. Tony pareció sorprendido por su reacción repentina, y comenzó a alejarse antes de que Peter lo detuviera. " _¡Espera no! ¡No vayas! Yo ... yo simplemente no ... Tus ojos ... Son marrones_ ".

El surco regresó entre las cejas de Tony. " _¿Siempre lo han sido?_ ", Dijo lentamente, vacilante, casi como si supiera que el hecho era cierto, pero estaba comenzando a dudarlo.

Peter negó con la cabeza rápidamente. " _No, estaban oscuros, pero solo en tonos de gris. Siempre has estado en tonos de gris ..._ "Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo.

" _No me di cuenta de que no viste el color ..._ "

" _¡Oh! No soy daltónico. Solo eres tú, solo fantasmas, que son grises,_  "Peter rápidamente aclaró solo para ver la cara de Tony caer un poco.

Hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta, y fue ese sonido lo que hizo que Peter se diera cuenta de que estaban teniendo una conversación real. Una  _verdadera_  conversación  _verbal_  . " _Mierda, estás hablando ..."_

Tony se rió suavemente ante eso. " _No siento que esté usando tanta energía como antes, pero es más fácil de lo que realmente no parece plausible_ ".

Peter se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente por un momento mientras sus dedos ausentemente se ponían su desgastada camiseta. " _Sabes ... Mis amigos cuando era pequeño tenían algunos colores, principalmente solo sus ojos y cabello, pero era algo. Solían hablar conmigo siempre ..._ "

Ante la nueva información, Tony tarareó pensativamente. " _Tal vez tu vista cambie dependiendo de tu creencia, y tal vez cuando te abras a ella, es más fácil para nosotros comunicarnos contigo"_. Tenía sentido teóricamente, Peter tuvo que admitirlo. Si no estuviera peleando, debería ser capaz de interpretar mejor lo que registraba su cerebro, ¿verdad? Y si no estaba levantando una pared, suponía que podría ser más fácil comunicarse más abiertamente.

" _Tal vez ..._ " estuvo de acuerdo lentamente después de unos momentos de reflexión. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, los ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los suyos, y una sonrisa verdadera se extendió por su rostro y se filtró a sus ojos. " _De cualquier manera, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo_ ".

Y eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Durante casi todo el mes de agosto, Peter pasó su tiempo casi exclusivamente con Tony. Rápidamente se volvieron inseparables, a menudo nunca dejando el lado del otro por más de unos pocos momentos.

Tony seguiría al joven por la casa si Peter no quería quedarse en la biblioteca, y ahora que podían comunicarse abiertamente sin la necesidad de la máquina de escribir, no  _tenían_  que quedarse allí. Tenían más libertad, y ayudaron a que todo pareciera casi real. Tony solo se volvió invisible y silencioso cuando May estuvo cerca, pero su presencia nunca estuvo ausente de Peter.

Por lo general, eligen dividir su tiempo entre la biblioteca y el bosque. El bosque, específicamente el claro, fue grandioso los días en que el clima los permitía salir. Peter había arrastrado a Tony más de una vez durante una tormenta, sin embargo, después de explicar al fantasma que las tormentas eléctricas lo hacían sentir  _vivo_  de una manera que nada más lo hizo. Tony solo chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir al humano, diciéndole que en el momento en que se enfriara demasiado o estuviera demasiado mojado, tenían que regresar.

En la biblioteca, Peter todavía se acurrucaba en el asiento de la ventana con un libro en la mano y Archie en su regazo, pero ahora Tony tendía a apoyarse más contra su costado, leyendo con cariño sobre el hombro del humano. Incluso había tratado de enseñarle a Peter uno de los idiomas antiguos en los que estaba escrita parte de su literatura, pero cuando Peter había fallado en una simple palabra tan terriblemente que se cayó del asiento de la ventana mientras se reía, Tony se dio por vencido.

Sin embargo, Peter admitiría que la noche era su momento favorito con Tony.

Tardó aproximadamente una semana y media antes de que el fantasma se permitiera entrar a la habitación de Peter, su antigua habitación. Una noche, el humano se había despertado sobresaltado por una horrible pesadilla que involucraba el accidente automovilístico que mató a su tío, y se había acurrucado en una pequeña pelota llorando sobre su almohada hasta que un toque frío en su pelo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba.

" _Amore mio, ¿qué sucede?_ " Tony había susurrado, mirando tristemente al sollozante adolescente.

Peter negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose con más fuerza mientras también se apoyaba en el toque frío. Su piel se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, y el aura naturalmente fría del fantasma resolvió algo de la quemadura. " _Solo una pesadilla. 'Estoy bien_."

" _¿Estás seguro? No has llorado en mucho tiempo, amore mio_  ".

" _Solo ... Pensando en el tío Ben_ ", admitió en voz baja, sorbiendo en silencio. " _El accidente y todo_ ".

Tony asintió levemente, inseguro de qué hacer ahora que Peter había dejado de llorar. " _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_ ", Preguntó amablemente.

Peter guardó silencio por un momento antes de mirar tristemente al fantasma. " _¿Te quedarás? ¿Por la noche? ¿Por favor?_ "

La mirada tímida y la voz trajeron una pequeña sonrisa a los labios del fantasma, y él asintió antes de acostarse detrás del humano. Uno de sus brazos se extendió sobre la cintura pequeña del otro, y él observó como la tensión en los hombros de Peter parecía desaparecer lentamente.

Pasaron una pequeña cantidad de tiempo hablando hasta que Tony comenzó a contarle a Peter una historia sobre su vida antes de ser un fantasma -la miseria que usa para someter a su mejor amigo a la tendencia a crear historias bastante graciosas- y solo se detuvo una vez que el humano fue arrullado dormir.

Después de esa noche, Tony se convirtió en un compañero de cama constante. Seguían hablando de lo que habían estado discutiendo todo el día o Tony contaba historias; a veces incluso Peter tendría una historia propia para derramar. A veces no hablaban mucho, solo se mantenían lo más cerca posible, dadas las diferencias entre sus formas físicas.

A veces, cuando es muy tarde por la noche y Peter ya no tiene ganas de fingir, le pide a Tony que se vaya un poco, le da algo de tiempo a  _solas_  , porque después de todo es un chico de dieciséis años y tiene necesidades. . Siempre trató de ser rápido y callado porque estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que solo dormía bien cuando Tony estaba a su lado, pero después de la única vez que Tony accidentalmente se le acercó, eso le abrió un nuevo lado a su relación.

En la mayoría de los casos, así como Peter podía verlo, lo estaban haciendo muy bien dadas sus circunstancias. Eran muy abiertos entre sí y no parecían tener muchos problemas para hablar sobre los aspectos extraños de su relación. Bromearon de alguna manera (por lo general, dejando a Peter risueño, contento y somnoliento, y Tony sonriendo y tal vez un poco orgulloso de sí mismo). Todo parecía perfecto.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que llegar a su fin ... ¿verdad?

Un día, Tony le había dicho a Peter que se iba a ir la mayor parte del día. Peter estaba confundido en ese momento, pero el fantasma le había dicho que algunos de sus viejos amigos (que aparentemente también eran fantasmas) y él iban a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Prometió volver esa noche antes de que Peter se fuera a dormir porque sabía que el chico tenía problemas para dormir solo.

Peter pasó el día entreteniéndose con varios libros y programas de televisión. Era extrañamente difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa sin Tony a pesar de que el fantasma tendía a distraerlo de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Archie al menos se quedó atrás para pasar tiempo con Peter, y el humano estaba muy agradecido por eso. Salieron y se acurrucaron en el sofá, y cuando May llegó a casa antes que Tony, pasó el resto de la noche con ella.

No habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos con May siempre trabajando y Peter escondiéndose a menudo con su novio fantasma que ella no conocía, pero disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. Jugaron algunos juegos de cartas antes de ver una película mientras comían palomitas de maíz que no eran lo suficientemente crujientes para ninguno de sus gustos. A casi las once, dijeron sus buenas noches. Él la besó en la mejilla, y ella lo atrapó antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado.

" _Te amo, Peter. Estoy tan feliz de verte ajustando tan bien,_ "susurró, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que sabía amenazaba lágrimas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, devolviéndole la declaración de amor antes de dejarla prácticamente exprimir su vida en un abrazo.

Después de eso, se preparó para la cama como siempre, pero se sorprendió al ver que Tony todavía no había regresado. Haciendo pucheros, el humano se arrastró bajo sus sábanas, sonriendo mientras Archie se las arreglaba para saltar usando el cofre al pie de su cama y corría para acurrucarse con su propio trasero moviéndose alegremente.

Pasaron un tiempo solo los dos, pero pronto el cachorro se cansó demasiado y se durmió. Se acercaba la una de la madrugada, y Peter empezaba a preocuparse, pero justo cuando empezaba a incorporarse, Tony apareció al pie de la cama.

" _Tony_ ", susurró Peter con un pequeño puchero.

El fantasma simplemente le sonrió débilmente antes de reclamar su lugar en la cama, acurrucándose alrededor del niño humano. " _No tienen sentido del tiempo, esos dos. Me disculpo por llegar tan tarde, amore._  "Un frió cepillo en la mejilla hizo que Peter cerrara los ojos durante unos segundos para disfrutar del simple toque.

Cuando los abrió, una sonrisa juguetona tiró de la esquina de sus labios. " _¿Recompensame?_ "

Tony se rió entre dientes antes de inclinarse, descansando su frente contra la del joven. " _Sarai la morte di di*_ ", susurró, y Peter se rió suavemente antes de acercarse con un brillo juguetón en los ojos. Tal vez algunas cosas buenas no tenían que terminar.

Peter se miró los pies calzados con calcetines mientras trepaba por las viejas barras de madera de la escalera del ático. Una vez que estaba arriba, se inclinó para tirar de la escalera hacia arriba, doblándola y ocultándola como si nunca hubiera entrado en la habitación.

A decir verdad, Peter solo había ido al ático dos veces. Cuando llegaron por primera vez a la casa, él había visto la pequeña puerta en el techo del pasillo y curiosamente había jalado el pestillo para mirar en el espacio. Era una habitación grande, y estaba asquerosamente cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, por lo que se apresuró a salir de allí. La segunda vez fue cuando escuchó ruidos extremadamente extraños en el espacio y decidió comprobar si se trataba de un animal salvaje que de alguna manera había entrado o si Tony había dejado de mencionar a otro fantasma que vivía en la casa (resultó que una ardilla había tomado refugio en el espacio polvoriento).

De lo contrario, nunca tuvo una razón para ir al ático. Bueno, hasta ahora eso es todo.

Tomando pasos extrañamente firmes, Peter caminó hasta el final de la habitación donde se encontraba una gran ventana circular. Tony le había dicho una vez que solía estudiar las estrellas a través de esta ventana, y podía ver el telescopio aún en frente. Le dolía el corazón.

Tony ... El fantasma desapareció repentinamente hace una semana. Había pasado un día con sus "amigos" y había regresado al lado de Peter por la noche, pero a la mañana ya no estaba. Peter había tratado desesperadamente de ponerse en contacto con el fantasma, escribiendo en la máquina de escribir que no habían usado en casi un mes, visitando su lugar en el prado, deambulando por el bosque en general. Nada funcionó.

La casa estaba silenciosa e inmóvil, e hizo que la piel de Peter se arrastrara con incomodidad. Pasó los últimos dos días en la cama, negándose a salir de debajo de sus cobertores, incluso cuando May lo visitaba. Su excusa siempre era un dolor de estómago o recuperar el sueño antes de que comenzara la escuela. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y oírlo en su voz, pero ella nunca luchó contra él en el asunto.

La idea de May lo hizo detenerse, su mano presionada contra el frío cristal de la ventana. ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Sacudió su cabeza antes de empujar el círculo central de la ventana de vidrio hasta que se abrió. Él asomó la cabeza, viendo el pequeño labio que el techo proporcionaba en el alféizar. Peter respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a abrirse paso, apoyando los dedos de sus pies en el alféizar.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo una tormenta hasta que el viento y la lluvia le apartaron el pelo de la cara. Sus manos agarraron el cristal mientras miraba hacia abajo, viendo el suelo al menos tres pisos más abajo y cubierto en rocas y ramas de árboles.

Justo cuando cambió su agarre en el panel, una voz le habló. " _Peter_ ".

Zarandeando su cabeza, Peter miró con los ojos abiertos al fantasma sentado en la parte superior de la ventana. Tony lo estaba mirando, con pánico claramente escrito en sus rasgos, y aunque Peter sintió alivio al ver su cara, la ira comenzó a brotar también. " _Oh, entonces ¿te importa de nuevo?_ "

" _¡Por supuesto que me importa!_ ", Espetó Tony, su rostro endurecido e indigente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pánico.

" _Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?_ " Peter rompió, agarrándose fuertemente al alféizar mojado. " _¡No dijiste nada, solo te levantaste y te fuiste una noche!_ "

" _Yo ..._ " comenzó Tony, apartando la mirada por un momento.

" _¿Tú qué?_ " Peter lloró en voz alta. " _¡Me dijiste que me amabas! ¡Me dijiste que era especial y que me amabas, que nunca me abandonarías! Me hiciste sentir como yo mismo. ¡Me hiciste pensar que realmente te importaba!_ "

" _¡Me importas!_ ", Gritó Tony. " _¡Siempre me has importado, maldición! ¡No me habría ido si no me importarás!_ "

" _¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Tony!_ "

" _Sí, lo hace! ¡Eres demasiado joven para entender!_ "

" _Oh, vamos a traer la edad otra vez? ¡Pensé que ya habías terminado!_  "Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, y un destello de los restos de la iluminación llamó la atención de Peter por una fracción de segundo en mitad del grito, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Su pie resbaló en el alféizar húmedo, y sus dedos helados no tenían la fuerza para salvarlo.

Vio el pánico y el horror absoluto en la cara de Tony, vio que sus labios se movían, pero no podía oír nada por la corriente de aire contra sus orejas. Él ni siquiera gritó mientras caía. Peter había querido esto. Sus intenciones de ir al ático eran claras. Había subido las escaleras y solo bajaría por un camino, por lo que no encontró motivo para tener miedo ya que todo se movía en cámara lenta.

Todas las cosas buenas tenían que llegar a su fin, ¿verdad?

Incorrecto.

Parpadeando abrió los ojos, miró al cielo en confusión antes de que una cabeza se inclinara sobre la suya. " _Peter_ ", lloró Tony, sus ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas. " _Peter, muchacho estúpido, ¿sabes siquiera lo que hiciste?_ "

Peter miró a Tony, viendo la piel bronceada y cómo se estaba poniendo rosada en sus mejillas. Observó cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban hacia abajo, atrapando la barba oscura salpicada de gris y un poco de blanco. Los ojos ambarinos de Tony estaban cerrados, pero parecían incluso más brillantes cuando Peter los había visto solo hacía un momento.

Extendiendo la mano, Peter rozó suavemente con los dedos los ojos de Tony de una manera que pretendía demostrar que quería limpiar las lágrimas, pero, sorprendentemente, sintió la piel cálida y la humedad en lugar de la extraña sensación de frío. " _Estás caliente ..._ " murmuró en voz baja.

Los ojos de Tony se abren ante el sonido de su voz, y frunció el ceño hacia el chico antes de ahuecar sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban tibias, y la piel callosa le hacía cosquillas a las suyas, pero el contacto era real. Más real que cualquier otro que hayan compartido. " _Eres un idiota, te das cuenta de eso, ¿no?_ " Siseó Tony en voz baja, pero Peter simplemente sonrió al hombre antes de sentarse lentamente.

" _Eres tan colorido y cálido. Te sientes tan real_ ", susurró Peter, tomando las manos de Tony y acariciándolas con los dedos.

Tony lo observó, una ternura comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos, incluso cuando la ira mantenía su cuerpo tenso. " _Nunca quise esto para ti ..._ "

Peter frunció el ceño, alejándose ligeramente. Sus propios ojos estaban comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, y sintió una repentina frialdad llenándolo. " _¿No me amas?_ "

" _No dije eso-_ "

" _Pero dijiste que no me querías_ ".

" _No, Peter, dije que no quería esto para ti. No quería que fueras como yo._ "Tony trató de explicar, pero la mirada confundida que recibió solo lo hizo suspirar. Hizo un gesto hacia el suelo, y Peter se volvió para mirar hacia abajo solo para tomar aliento.

Tumbado en el suelo era otra versión de sí mismo, pero esta versión es más pálida que su color habitual. Sus ojos están abiertos y vidriosos, y hay un charco oscuro que se está formando rápidamente debajo de su cabeza. Su cuello parece estar en un ángulo un poco extraño, pero aún no tiene sentido para Peter. Levantó la vista hacia Tony con ojos confundidos, y la mirada no le mostró más que triste sinceridad.

" _Peter, amore mio, estás muerto ..._ "

Peter parpadeó bizcamente al otro antes de mirar hacia abajo a la otra versión de sí mismo. " _Espera, si estoy muerto, entonces ..._ "

" _Sí, Peter, eres un fantasma. Bueno, específicamente un espíritu, pero la mayoría de la gente realmente no comprende la diferencia._ " Tony suspiró suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar el cuerpo que colgaba rápidamente. " _No importa, todavía estás fuera del mundo de los vivos_ ".

" _Pero soy lo mismo que tú_ ", Peter habló rápidamente.

Tony asintió levemente con la cabeza; " _Bueno, sí, pero-_ " Fue interrumpido por un torpe par de labios que se apretaban contra los suyos. Solo le tomó unos segundos responder, pero besó ansiosamente al nuevo fantasma, tomando las suaves mejillas de Peter y acercándolo.

Peter era fácilmente el más feliz que podía recordar cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y presionó todas sus emociones en su beso. No es como lo había experimentado antes porque esto se sentía real. Esto  _fue_  real Tony ya no era solo un aura fría que rozaba su piel o un peso extraño sin ninguna fuerza física apoyada contra él. Tony era cálido y suave, musculoso y  _real_  . La aspereza de su barba de chivo y su bigote le hicieron cosquillas en la piel cuando antes nunca podía sentir nada.

Solo se apartaron cuando de repente un cachorro se retorcía entre sus cuerpos, ladrando y gruñendo juguetonamente mientras trataba de llamar la atención de los fantasmas. Se apartaron con una pequeña risa, y Peter recogió rápidamente al cachorro y lo abrazó contra su pecho. " _¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tan suave y cálido!_ ", Dijo Peter efusivamente, acariciando con la nariz el pelaje y riendo a carcajadas con las emocionantes lamidas que estaba recibiendo del cachorro.

Tony se rió entre dientes y se inclinó, besando gentilmente la frente de Peter mientras colocaba al humano y al cachorro en su regazo. La felicidad que llenó a Peter no se parecía a nada que haya experimentado antes, y no puede evitar las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos. Tony y Archie eran reales. Eran reales y vivos (obviamente no en el sentido legítimo) y cálidos.

El fantasma más viejo mantuvo suavemente limpiando sus lágrimas, susurrándole palabras suaves en italiano al chico más pequeño. El trío permaneció en su propia burbuja, completamente absorto en solo estar el uno con el otro, que ni siquiera habían notado que los dos hombres se acercaban.

" _¿Pensé que no ibas a perseguirlo?_ " Una voz muy desaprobadora habló de repente. La pareja humana rápidamente miró hacia un lado para ver a dos hombres a pocos pies de distancia.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio corto y sucio y ojos azules cristalinos. Su armazón era ancho en el hombro y angosto en la cintura, que se acentuaba con su atuendo: una camisa a cuadros que llevaba metida en los pantalones y tirantes marrones que mantenían sus pantalones caquis. El otro tenía cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules tormentosos, pero lo que realmente se destacaba era el hecho de que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

Peter miró con los ojos abiertos a los dos hombres, pero Tony frunció el ceño a la pareja. " _Me fui después de que nos conocimos y tú explicaste las cosas, pero Peter, aquí, decidió salir por una ventana y resbaló y cayó_ ".

La rubia se burló mientras la morena fruncía el ceño. " _¿Oh? ¿Así eran las cosas? ¡Tony, dijiste que esta vez sería diferente!_ ", Gritó el rubio.

" _¡Intenté hacerlo diferente, Steve! ¡Lo intenté! Iba a explicar lo que estaba pasando, y nunca pensé volver, ¡pero resbaló_!"

" _¡Deberías haberlo detenido antes de que saliera por la ventana!_ "

" _Oh, entonces se supone que debo hacer las cosas de otra manera y partir, ¿pero se supone que debo intervenir?_ "

" _¡Se suponía que debías evitar que muriera!_ ", Exclamó el moreno.

" _¡Lo intenté, James! ¡Lo intenté!_ "

" _¡No lo intentaste lo suficiente!_ ", Gritó el rubio.

Peter miró por un momento a los tres hombres antes de cortar la batalla repentinamente. " _Espera ... ¿Steve? ¿James? Como ... ¿Como los chicos con los que solía jugar?_  ", Preguntó en voz baja, mirando con los ojos abiertos a la pareja.

El rubio resopló suavemente, pero el moreno le dedicó una leve sonrisa torcida, y Peter lo supo al instante. Se desenredó de Tony antes de pararse y acercarse a los demás. " _Oh, Dios mío ... ¡Steven! ¡James!_ ", Gritó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazar a los dos con fuerza.

Ambos hombres se tensaron al principio, pero en unos segundos, ambos se habían envuelto alrededor de Peter. El rubio, Steven, abrazaba a Peter casi con fuerza mientras que el moreno, James, los mantenía cerca del pecho.

Peter se rió mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a sus viejos amigos de la infancia después de haberlos alejado de allí hace tantos años, y aunque parecían mucho mayores que él ahora, estaban allí.

" _Oh, te extrañé_ ", Steven suspiró, descansando su frente en los rizos de Peter.

" _Yo también te extrañé_ ", Peter susurró mientras trataba de tragarse sus lágrimas. " _Nunca pensé que volvería a verte ..._ "

" _Oh, cariño, nunca nos hemos alejado de ti_ ", dijo James suavemente, acariciando esos tiernos rizos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Peter. La facilidad que repentinamente inundó a Peter lo dejó a ambos confundido y extrañamente contento, pero lo ignoró a favor de esconderse más contra Steven. Nunca había entendido por qué sus viejos amigos de la infancia siempre lo habían hecho sentir tan feliz, y por qué casi se disgustó más al verlos pasar por encima de sus propios padres.

" _Eso es porque somos tus padres_ ", dijo Steven suavemente. ¿Peter ha estado hablando en voz alta todo este tiempo? Aparentemente si.

" _¿Qué quieres decir con que son mis padres?_ ", Preguntó Peter, apartándose para mirar a los hombres antes de mirar a Tony quien se había movido para estar a solo un pie de distancia con Archie en sus brazos.

Steven y James echaron un vistazo entre ellos antes de que Steven comenzara a hablar. " _Bueno, no creo que nadie te haya dicho, lo cual tiene sentido dado que no aprendes esto realmente hasta que llegas al otro lado, pero-_ "

" _¿Recuerdas cuando Steve te dijo que éramos almas gemelas cuando eras pequeño?_ " James interrumpió rápidamente al rubio. Peter asintió levemente, recordando débilmente la situación pero recordando más los sentimientos. " _Bueno, las almas gemelas son solo un vínculo muy fuerte entre dos almas. Casi siempre son amor romántico en la raíz, pero hay otros tipos de vínculos con el alma. Un tipo de vínculo es un vínculo familiar que puede suceder entre padres, hermanos o cualquier combinación de miembros de la familia. Stevie y yo tenemos un vínculo con tu alma como tus padres. Es casi como tu hijo, sin importar la situación, incluso si no has nacido de sangre_ ".

Peter asintió lentamente, tratando de procesar la información antes de mirar a Tony. El hombre se encogió de hombros ligeramente antes de gesticular con la cabeza para que el más joven viniera. Peter felizmente se separó de la pareja y se acurrucó junto a Tony, colocándose bajo su brazo.

Steven frunció el ceño ante el movimiento, pero James golpeó ligeramente su pecho antes de unir sus brazos. " _No puedes hacer nada al respecto ahora, Stevie. Solo déjalos estar juntos, moya lyubov_ ", dijo James con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla del rubio.

Hubo un gruñido de protesta del hombre rubio, pero se inclinó hacia su alma gemela. " _Todavía no puedo olvidar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo es el alma gemela de mi hijo_ ", refunfuñó.

Peter se detuvo ante las palabras de Steven, mirando entre la pareja y el hombre al que estaba presionando. " _¿Q-Qué? Nosotros ... ¿Almas gemelas?_ "

El más leve tono de rosa cubría las mejillas de Tony sobre su piel cubierta de barba. " _¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que solo había amado a una persona antes que a ti? Bueno, resultó que Steve y James aquí te han estado siguiendo desde que murieron después de mí, y resultó que ... tú eres ella. La conexión que siempre sentí contigo surgió del vínculo que aparentemente hicimos en esa vida o en una anterior. Es por eso que siempre pensé que estabas familiarizado ..._ "

Peter miró con los ojos muy abiertos al otro hombre, tomándose unos minutos para procesar la información antes de extender la mano y golpear el brazo del hombre. " _Si eres mi alma gemela, ¿por qué me dejaste?_ ", Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras Tony frotaba el lugar donde lo habían golpeado.

" _Fue por nuestra culpa_ ", dijo James, y ahora tenía la atención de Peter. " _Nos fuimos porque nos lo pidieron, pero nunca fuimos muy lejos. Siempre te hemos estado mirando desde lejos. Desafortunadamente ... En la última vida que tuvimos contigo, después de la muerte de Tony, te enfermaste y nos dejaste de repente. Eras solo una adolescente, y nunca tuviste la oportunidad de vivir ... Nos habíamos ido por una pequeña porción de tiempo después de que tu tío falleció, y cuando regresamos, ya habías conocido a Tony. Nosotros ... no queríamos que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos. Queríamos que tengas la oportunidad de vivir, Peter. Moriste tan joven antes, y queríamos que realmente tuvieras la oportunidad de una vida real con tal vez tus propios hijos._ "

Peter frunció el ceño ante la información, mirando entre las personas a su alrededor otra vez antes de mirar a James con los ojos. " _¿Le pediste a Tony que me dejara ...?_ "

Tanto Steven como James miraron hacia abajo al claramente desconsolado tono que Peter interpretó con esa pregunta. " _Ahora nos damos cuenta de que fue una estupidez pedir tal cosa, pero teníamos tus mejores intenciones en mente ..._ ", dijo Steven suavemente.

Antes de que Peter incluso tuviera la oportunidad de enojarse, Tony lo abrazó más fuerte y besó el lugar detrás de su oreja lo que hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran un poco. " _No te enojes con ellos ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está. Estás conmigo ahora. Estamos todos juntos ahora_  ", dijo, mirando a Peter con los ojos antes de mirar hacia los otros dos. Peter frunció el ceño, tomando un pequeño aliento, antes de asentir levemente.

Tanto Steven como James exhaló pequeños suspiros de alivio antes de que todos se distraigan con una repentina y cálida luz que los baña. " _¿Qué es eso?_ " Preguntó Peter confundido mientras miraba la molesta luz brillante.

" _Está en casa ..._ " dijo Steven con una sonrisa, mirando a James y Peter y Tony.

Tony estaba sonriendo ampliamente. " _Parece que encontré lo que estaba esperando_ ", dijo antes de mirar a Peter con inconfundible cariño en sus ojos.

Peter parpadeó hacia Tony en confusión antes de señalarse a sí mismo. " _¿Yo?_ "

Los otros tres hombres a su alrededor se rieron suavemente, y Tony asintió antes de besar su mejilla. " _Parece que necesito traer a mi alma gemela a mi lado para que se cruce_ ". El joven se sonrojó oscuramente y se escondió contra el hombro de Tony, solo alcanzando un punto cuando parte de la sangre ya estaba sus mejillas.

" _¿Deberíamos irnos entonces?_ ", Preguntó en voz baja.

Una sonrisa de cada uno de los otros hombres y un pequeño ladrido de Archie le dijeron su respuesta, y Peter sonrió mientras caminaba con las personas que siempre lo hicieron sentir como él mismo, siempre lo hicieron sentir como en casa, lo hicieron sentir  _especial_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hasta aquí llegue con mi traducción. Espero que les haya gustado, me partí la cabeza con esto, de verdad.
> 
> Si quieren el final alternativo, comenten su parte favorita 


End file.
